


The Woes of Sterek (Or, Why Everyone Thinks They're Together)

by teenager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Stiles and Derek continue to get caught in compromising positions even though they're not dating. Meanwhile monsters try to kill them but that's not as important as the Sterek.</p><p> (A sort of 5+1 story but really it's like 4+2 or something like that. I suck at math.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just researching.

Stiles’ eyes burn every time he blinks, the words in the Bestiary blurring together in an unfortunate mess. He attempts to re-read the line he’s been stuck on for a solid five minutes but he just can't do it.

 

“Alright, Derek,” Stiles yawns, tossing the book on his desk. “I’m done for tonight.”

 

He turns to the bed and finds Derek _(who is supposed to be helping him research)_ sound asleep. His arm thrown over his eyes and his shirt ridden up to expose his happy trail. Stiles doesn't think a sliver of skin should be so erotic but with Derek it is. Of course it is, he’s a horny teenager and there’s a handsome hunk sprawled out on his bed. He can already feel a headache building up around his temples.

 

“Derek, get up,” Stiles says, poking the alpha in the stomach. God, he’s never felt a stomach so solid. “I need sleep and you need to leave.”

 

Derek swats away his hand and rolls over onto his stomach. Stiles is temporarily distracted from whining when he gets a nice view of Derek’s pert ass. He'd feel bad about objectifying someone so blatantly, but he’s tired and the guy is unbelievably hot. You know you'd do the same.

 

“Fine,” Stiles huffs, stripping off his clothes and slipping into something more comfortable. “Just don't bitch about “smelling like human” later.”

 

Stiles turns around to toss his dirty clothes in the hamper and finds Derek watching him, eyes half-lidded. Fuck, did Derek see him strip? He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks so he quickly goes to turn the lamp off. He knows he's not as built as Scott and the others but his body isn't that bad.

 

“Are you gonna spend the night?” Stiles says, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

 

He’s done it a few times, passing out on the couch or the floor (and more recently the bed) when he knew Stiles’ dad would be working throughout the night. They don’t really talk about it, but Stiles doesn’t mind much, especially since Scott isn't around as much anymore.

 

“If you don't mind.” Derek mumbles, face in the pillow. “Is your dad working again?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, unable to keep his voice unaffected. “It’s been hectic with all the murders.”

 

He can’t remember how long it’s been since him and his dad have spent more than an hour together. They've been like ships passing in the night and Stiles can’t say that it doesn't hurt.

 

They’re practically on different planes of existence; his dad fighting real world crime while he fights supernatural monsters. God, if he told his dad that he'd either be committed or his dad would want to start fighting with him. Not only would it be a lot more work for his dad, but the risk of his dad getting hurt would be too damn much. It’s why Stiles keeps his dad in the dark. He can’t risking losing the only family member he has left.

 

“We’ll find the wendigo,” Derek says. “We can go looking again tomorrow.”

 

Stiles has only told Scott and Derek about his uncertainty about telling his dad. Scott didn’t understand, telling Stiles that he should just let him know what was going on. He didn’t understand how terrified Stiles was of his dad getting killed trying to fight off a monster three times his size. Scott has both of his parents and family out of state. He doesn’t understand loss, not really.

 

Derek, though, understood better than Stiles expected him to. Talking out the pros and cons of telling his dad about the supernatural world. He actually listened to Stiles. He doesn’t know how to feel about his best friend understanding him less than the guy he accused of murder and hated at one point.

 

Stiles isn’t actually sure what kind of relationship him and Derek share, but he’s comfortable whenever he’s with the alpha so he doesn't question it too much.

 

“Sounds good,” Stiles says, slipping into the space that Derek’s isn’t occupying. “Now, move over. You take up the entire bed.”

 

“Then sleep on the floor,” Derek says turning onto his side to create more room.

 

“This is my bed, you know?” Stiles scoffs, tugging a blanket over himself. It’s not like Derek needs it, fucking werewolf body heat and all that. “You’re lucky I don’t kick your mangy ass into the street.”

 

“Not even in your dreams,” Derek yawns.

 

Stiles blushes inadvertently, feeling like a complete pervert. In his dreams he’s not kicking Derek’s ass but Derek is certainly doing interesting things to his. God, will there ever be a time when he doesn't have horny thoughts?

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles mumbles embarrassed, “Just go to sleep, I have school tomorrow.”

 

Derek doesn't say anything else and it doesn't take long before both of them are nodding off. Derek’s body heat is extremely relaxing, even more so than usual since the temperatures outside have started to dip into the low forties.

 

Stiles subtly tries to burrow into Derek’s warmth when Derek sighs tiredly.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks.

 

“I’m cold,” Stiles whines. “And you're warm. The least you could do is share your insane body heat.”

 

He’s probably pushing his luck, but he’s cold, dammit.

 

“I’m not cuddling with you, Stiles,” Derek says, although his voice cracks. Stiles doesn't notice, though, too embarrassed at being rejected. They've also done this a few times although Stiles had never outright asked for snuggles.

 

“It’s not cuddling,” Stiles pouts. “It’s the tactical conservation of body heat.”

 

Derek takes a solid minute before answering, but he finally caves.

 

“Fine,” He says, turning over to face Stiles and opening his arm in invitation. Stiles doesn't waste anytime tucking himself into the curve of Derek’s body. He feels his cheeks flush when Derek wraps his arm around his stomach but tries to ignore it. Instantly Stiles feels his body relax, and soon enough the thoughts and worries in his mind dissipate until he’s finally asleep.

  
  
  


“Stiles! …. Stiles!”

 

Stiles rushes back to consciousness when he hears his name being yelled, dropping to the floor right away. Fuck, did the wendigo decide to make them it’s next meal? He hopes it goes for Derek first.

 

His baseball bats across the room but maybe Derek can hold it off long enough for him to reach it. His heart is pounding when he peeks his head over the bed, looking for the monster.

 

Thankfully, his room turns out to be wendigo free.

 

“Stiles,” He hears again.

 

He turns and realizes that his dad is the one calling at him, standing rigid and red faced at the door. He’s not sure why his dad looks so pissed until it clicks in his head that Derek is still here. He turns and finds the alpha looking just as nervous as he does. Fuck, his dad must've saw them sleeping together.

 

“Dad!” Stiles smiles anxiously. “You’re home! Did they find the killer?”

 

The vein in his dad’s forehead looks about ready to burst. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen his dad look so… murderous.

 

He’s still a tad disoriented from waking up so quickly but thankfully his brain is more up to speed with the situation. He’s a fucking pro at talking his way out of situations. Well, maybe not talking his way out of bad situations, but he’s good at wasting time until he can figure something out.

 

“I’m actually more concerned about the fact that you’re laying in bed with Derek Hale.”

 

“Oh, that?” Stiles nods. “I can explain.”

 

“I really hope you can, Stiles,” The Sheriff rumbles. He’s not sure he can call him dad right now, not when he’s this pissed. “I’d love to know why you’re cuddling in bed with a man much older than you.”

 

“We weren't cuddling,” Derek interrupts, like the fucking inept person he is. The murderous glare from earlier returns tenfold and Stiles really wishes he could punch Derek in the face.

 

For a second he thinks about telling his dad about werewolves and monsters. Derek would be all the proof he’d need. “We just…”

 

“Just what?” The Sheriff asks. It'd be so easy to tell him… but he thinks about all the danger he has to face on a daily basis and realizes he can’t force that extra supernatural burden on his dad. He already has enough shit to deal with being the sheriff.

 

“Derek was just helping me study and we fell asleep,” Stiles says, hoping his Dad doesn’t reach for his holster. He’s not in the mood for anyone to get shot.

 

“For what class exactly?”

 

“Spanish!” Stiles says at the same time Derek says, “English.”

 

Stiles tries not to wince too visibly as his dad sweeps a critical glance across the bed. His room is clean today, the worst of it being a few scattered notebooks and candy wrappers. He doesn’t seem appeased, exactly, but he doesn’t look quite as murderous anymore.

 

“Which one is it?”

 

“I- I have an English paper about the... Spanish–American War,” Stiles tries. “And when I mentioned it, Derek told me he wrote his senior thesis on something similar, so I asked if he could help.”

 

“Hmm” The Sheriff hums, tilting his head to the side. “That’d be a great excuse if you hadn't wrote about that last year. I distinctly remember because you and Scott had to do a project on it.”

 

“I… we’re not-” Stiles wracks his brain for any excuse but his dad cuts him off. “Downstairs now. We're all going to talk about how long this has been going on.”

 

His dad looks so disappointed and Stiles hates himself a little more for being such a shitty son. Stiles waits until he hears his dad’s footsteps creaking down the stairs before whirling on Derek.

 

“Why didn't you leave?” Stiles punches Derek in the arm. He knows it won't hurt Derek but it does make him feel slightly better. “I'm so screwed.”

 

“No, I'm screwed,” Derek says pulling on his shoes and jacket. “You're his son, he can't kill you, but I'm the guy he arrested for murder. The same twenty-five year old guy who just got caught in bed with his underage son. He is definitely going to try and kill me.”

 

“It’s your fault!” Stiles hisses. “You always leave before my dad gets here! Didn't you hear him pull in?”

 

“I was tired, alright?” Derek takes a deep breath before heading down the stairs with Stiles hot on his tail. His dad is probably in the living room loading up his shotgun as they speak. Stiles grabs Derek by the elbow and stops him in the kitchen. They need to get a story together.

 

“Seriously, Derek?” Stiles scoffs. “You were tired? Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now? I'll be lucky if I ever leave the house again.”

 

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Derek jokes. He fucking jokes, at a time like this. Un-fucking-believable. “Imagine all the free time I'd have if you weren't running into danger twenty-four seven.”

 

Stiles opens his mouth ready to say something witty but he just can't think of anything. He doesn't run into danger, alright? He just happens to attract it, there’s a big difference. He looks to Derek and finds the alpha’s eyes crinkling with mirth. It makes him sick.

 

  
“For fucks sake, I stumble into a vampire lair once and no one lets me forget it,” Stiles whines. Why does he even like this jerk?

 

“That’s the first time I've seen you at a lost for words,” Derek says. “I feel accomplished.”

 

“I find it a bit weird that you joke around more when you're about to die,” Stiles comments, a bit worried that Derek’s getting off track with this conversation. “But, seriously, what would you do without me? I'm the brains of this entire operation.”

 

It’s true, really. He’s practically the backbone of the pack. Without him, they'd all be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He’s the one who finds important information. He’s the researcher.

 

“Please,” Derek rolls his eyes. “If I really needed you I could just come in through the window and -”

 

“Through the window, huh?” They both jump apart at his dad’s voice. How did Derek not hear his dad sneak up on them? He’s even more worthless than Scott is when Allison is in the vicinity. “Want to try and explain that, Stiles?”

 

“No,” Stiles sighs, accepting his fate. “Not really.”

 

  
They're so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just trying to stay alive.

“How long have we been sitting here?” Stiles asks, drawing a penis on the fog of the window. He looks over and finds Derek frowning deeply. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Almost two hours,” Derek sighs. He leans over and erases Stiles’ art with the sleeve of his jacket. It doesn't take long for the window to fog back over. They've been sitting in the car for two fucking hours and he’s _bored_. He can’t even fiddle with the radio since the engine is dead. This sucks.

 

“Are the fairies still out there?” Stiles asks. He’s about to draw on the window again when Derek grabs his wrist.

 

“Yes,” Derek says. “And stop drawing on my windows.”

 

The windows are fogged up from their body heat and right now it’s the only form of entertainment Stiles has. It’s honestly the absolute worst thing the fairies could ever do to him; trap him in a small space with nothing to occupy his mind. It’s pure torture.

 

“Well, I’m bored,” Stiles whines. “What else am I supposed to do?”

 

“You could shut up,” Derek says.

 

“You could shut up,” Stiles mocks. “How about you make me?”

 

“If you keep talking I will,” Derek tells him, eyes flashing red. “I think this is what hell is like. Being stuck in  a car with Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Oh, please!” Stiles sneers. “This is your fault. _You_ dragged _me_ out here. I was sleeping wonderfully when you barged in! I’m supposed to be grounded anyway!”

 

“You didn’t have to come,” Derek says haughtily. “I did ask.”

 

“I couldn’t leave you alone,” Stiles scoffs. “I mean, really, you’d be fairy food if I’d said no.”

 

“I can handle myself,” Derek smirks meanly.

 

“That’s why you invited, me, right?” Stiles smirks back. He can feel the tension growing in the air but he’s never been one to back down in an argument. “Because you can _“handle yourself”_ ”.

 

“You’re infuriating,” Derek shakes his head. “Absolutely infuriating.”

 

“And you’re an ass,” Stiles says. He waits a beat before speaking again. “Are the fairies still out there?”

 

“I’m going to throttle you if you ask again,” Derek warns. “I’m not kidding.”

 

Stiles can feel his inner troll dance in delight, excited to push someone to their breaking point.

 

“Are the fairies still -”

 

Derek pounces on him immediately and he can’t help but laugh. Stiles pushes futilely at Derek’s chest as he yanks Stiles’ hood over his head, pulling the strings as tight as they’ll go. He can’t see much but he swings his arms around hoping to hit some part of Derek.

 

“Derek,” Stiles half-grunts, half-laughs. “Stop!”

 

He’d be more worried about Derek hurting him if he couldn’t see the alpha smiling through his hoodie hole.

 

He can hear his hand smack against some part of Derek’s face and he laughs fully.

 

“I swear,” Derek sighs, settling back in his seat. “you’re probably the most annoying person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Such a sourwolf,” Stiles grins, loosening the strings so the hood of his sweater is back to normal. Derek tries to flick him on the nose but Stiles easily dodges the move. “And what do you mean, probably? Who else annoys you like I do?”

 

“Believe it or not,” Derek says, locking eyes with him. “Laura was even more annoying than you.”

 

Oh. Things just got deep. Him and Derek have one big thing in common and that’s loss. They know how it feels to lose someone you loved so completely. They know about the emptiness that you’re left with, the feeling that your heart will never quite heal. It’s hard to explain but they both get it. He thinks that’s why they get along so well. Most of the time, anyway.

 

“Wow,” Stiles chuckles. “That is actually impressive. I bet we would’ve been besties.”

 

“That is a terrifying thought,” Derek smiles fondly. He doesn’t even think he’s seen Derek smile like that before. “I’d have to flee the country if the two of you ever met.”

 

Stiles laughs at that image. He’s about to say something else when Derek perks up.

 

“What is it?” Stiles asks a tad worried. “Is it the fairies?”

 

“No,” Derek answers. “It sounds like car.”

 

Within five minutes an SUV pulls up near the Camaro, the headlights muted through the foggy windows.

 

“Should we try and roll down the windows?” Stiles asks before answering his own question. “Nevermind, it could be the fairies tricking us or something.”

 

“Whoever it is smells human,” Derek comments. “Probably just some passerbyer.”

 

The sound of a car door slamming is obvious in the dead silence and so is the blur of a person coming towards the car.

 

“What if it’s a serial killer?” Stiles whispers.

 

The person taps on the window and they both freeze, waiting for the stranger to say something.

 

“This is Deputy Parrish,” They hear. Of course it’s Parrish that would find them. What is his life? “Can you roll down the window, Hale?”

 

“How does he know this is my car?” Derek asks.

 

“Really?” Stiles hisses. “Everyone in town knows that you drive this damn thing. It’s dark and sexy like you.”

 

Oh, God, he didn’t mean to say that. If he just pretends he didn’t say it, then technically he didn’t, right? That’s how these things work.

 

“Please,” Parrish says. “Open the window.”

 

“Don’t do it,” Stiles pleads. “I’m supposed to be grounded and far away from you! Parrish is sure to tell my dad!”

 

“I can’t just ignore him,” Derek reasons. “I already have a bad enough reputation as it is.”

 

“Fuck my life,” Stiles groans. “Will the car even turn on?”

 

Derek turns the keys and the engine roars to life. It’s simultaneously the best and worst sound ever. It’s good because that means the fairies have decided to leave them alone but it’s terrible because he now has to face the deputy.

 

Derek reluctantly rolls the window down and Parrish’s eye immediately fly to Stiles.

 

“Stiles?” Parrish looks so confused, poor thing. “Aren’t you supposed to be grounded?”

 

“Oh,” Stiles laughs anxiously. “You heard about that?”

 

“Your dad was pretty upset,” Parrish answers. “Which makes me wonder why you’re in a car with Derek Hale. In the middle of the woods. With the windows fogged up.”

 

“Right,” Stiles says. All of the evidence looks rather incriminating, now that he thinks about it. “It seems bad when you put it like that.”

 

“Mr. Hale,” Parrish says, turning his attention to Derek. “You do realize that sex with a minor is major criminal offense.”

 

Derek and Stiles both turn beet red and Stiles can’t help but jump in, his mouth running off without the help of his mind. It’s not like him and Derek are actually together but what a fucked up thing to say, especially with the dirt he has on the deputy.

 

He doesn’t want to do this because he knows Parrish is a good cop and an even better guy, but he can’t afford for Parrish to rat him out to his dad. Particularly because he’s not the only one who’d have to face the consequences. Derek could get in serious trouble and that thought alone pushes him to say what he does.

 

"No!" Stiles shouts. "If my and Derek’s relationship is illegal then so is yours and Lydia’s!”

 

“What?” Parrish freezes and Stiles feels slightly guilty. Lydia told him about ‘them’ in secrecy but he’s sure she’ll understand when he explains what happened. “How do you-?”

 

It’s actually one of the reasons that him and Lydia had bonded so quickly, what with both of them crushing on older guys. Although, she’s luckier since the guy she likes actually reciprocates her feelings. Geez, woe is him.

 

“C'mon, _Jordan_ ,” Stiles says. “You must know Lydia and I are friends. We talk all the time about school, life, _guys_. You wouldn't believe all the juicy details she tells me about her love life. It’s a little disturbing, actually, but that’s why friends are for.”

 

“Y’know,” Parrish squints, face unreadable. “This is technically blackmail.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles says. “But, it’s getting pretty late, so why don’t we all just pretend this never happened and go our separate ways?”

 

There are a few tense moments when it seems like Parrish isn't going to budge. Stiles' heart is pounding so loud and he really hopes Parrish just goes with it.

 

“It makes sense, now, that you are Lydia are friends,” Parrish sighs. “You’re both too sly for your own good.”

 

It’s probably true but he’s not too worried as long as Parrish leaves them be.

 

“Goodnight, Deputy,” Stiles says as Parrish walks back to his cruiser. “Be careful!”

 

They both watch as Parrish reverses back down the road and eventually disappears from sight.

 

“I can’t believe you talked your way out of that,” Derek says impressed. Stiles tries not to preen at the compliment, but he fails miserably. “You think he’ll actually keep quiet?”

 

“Oh, definitely," Stiles smiles, blushing slightly. “Now hurry up and take me home before the fairies come back to kill us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, yay! All the sweet comments you guys left really spurred me on to write more! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just shopping for the pack.

“I don’t know why I had to come,” Derek pouts. “We could've just ordered takeout.”

 

“No, we couldn't,” Stiles counters, scanning the isle for the brand of granola Isaac likes. “We can't survive on pizza and pad thai forever, and being that you're the ' _alpha'_ , you need to make sure we have real food. Consider it a new responsibility as head honcho.”

 

Stiles grabs the granola that Isaac requested along with a few boxes of cereal he knows that everyone likes. He crosses ‘breakfast stuff’ off the shopping list and travels deeper into the bowels of the supermarket. He can feel Derek peering over his shoulder, his warmth sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.

 

“Ninety-nine percent of that list is worse than takeout,” Derek says, scanning the paper dubiously. “Frozen burritos and ramen?”

 

“Maybe there would be more fruits and vegetables on the list if you ever bought them for us,” Stiles teases. They pass up the candy isle and he can't help but grab a few packs of Reese’s for himself. “I can hardly remember the last time I even tasted an apple.”

 

“Why don't I put back those Reese's Cups and grab some Gala’s for you?” Derek responds without missing a beat. “That way _you_ could set a good example for the rest of the pack.”

 

“Sassy, sassy,” Stiles says delightedly, scanning his list for what they need next. Apparently they need a lot of frozen junk food. “Seriously, your sass is getting better and better every week.”

 

“That’s good,” Derek sighs, grabbing a box of protien bars and carefully placing them in the basket. “I was worried I was getting less sassy.”

 

“See? You're a regular sassmaster,” Stiles smiles as they make it into the tundras that are the frozen food section. He finally spots the pizza and burritos everyone settled on and grabs a handful of of both. “Do you think this is enough?”

 

“No,” Derek says, grabbing his own handfuls to throw into the cart. “Who exactly is footing the bill, anyway?”

 

“You” Stiles answers, debating whether he should get chocolate or vanilla ice cream. He throws both into the cart, knowing that both tubs will be gone by the end of the week. “This food is for _your_ pack, y’know?”

 

“Who says I even have enough money for all this?” Derek asks, gesturing to the already half full cart. “You got a bunch of name brand shit, too.”

 

Stiles ignores his whining and continues pushing the cart on it’s way, stopping to look over the shelves every now and then. They've got most of the stuff on the list, now he just wants to wander around to see if anything catches his eye.

 

“Erica gave me your credit card pin,” Stiles admits. He gets a heated glare from Derek but keeps babbling as per usual. “And let me say, you are fucking loaded. If you're ever looking for a sugar baby, I hope I’m first on the list. At least, second.”

 

Stiles is too busy searching for a box of Red Bull that isn’t dented to notice the hot blush that rushes up to Derek’s cheeks and ears.

 

“I should have you both arrested,” Derek says, slightly annoyed. “I’m not even old enough to be a sugar daddy.”

 

“You don’t have to be over the hill,” Stiles rolls his eyes, all the boxes are fucking dented and there’s no way he’s getting Monster. “Just older than the other person, I think.”

 

“How do you-?,” Derek starts on the brink of an aneurysm. “Let’s just stop having this conversation.”

 

“I think you started it,” Stiles says. “Anyway, why the hell is this so expensive?”

 

“Seriously?” Derek scoffs. “It’s not even like you're paying for it.”

 

“Are you saying you’ll buy if for me?” Stiles perks up, throwing his hand over his heart. “Oh, Derek, you shouldn’t have.”

 

“Might as well,” Derek mumbles, helping Stiles arrange the carton into the basket. “I have to practice for when I become a sugar daddy.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Stiles bursts out laughing, getting a nasty glare from a mother and her toddler. Never in a million years did he think he’d be in a grocery store with Derek Hale joking about sugar daddies. What even is life? “What have you done with old Derek? You are getting way too sarcastic.”

 

“I blame you,” Derek smiles. Actually smiles. There's definitely some doppleganger shit going on here, but he can’t say that he minds. “Do we have everything we need?”

 

Stiles is about to answer him when his phone goes off; it’s a text from Erica. All they need to get now is toilet paper and toothpaste and at this point he’s ready to go back home. He let’s Derek have control of the cart and tags behind, unlocking his phone to see what Erica probably needs.

 

“Ew,” Stiles comments. “Erica wants me to get her condoms. Why?”

 

“Because she doesn’t want to get pregnant?” Derek starts. “I think that’s what condoms are for.”

 

“I know why people use condoms, asshole,” Stiles blushes. “But why does she want me to get them? I’m…” He’s a virgin! The only virgin in their entire group, probably (he isn’t sure about Isaac, yet), and the one person she should not be coming to for help! “I don’t know how to buy condoms.”

 

“She probably feels comfortable with you,” Derek guesses, avoiding eye contact with him. God, how embarrassing, Derek’s probably been with hundreds of people. “It’d be weird if she asked anyone else.”

 

“What?” Stiles stops. “She should be asking you! You’re her alpha!”

 

“Yeah,” Derek starts. “But…”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence, looking extremely uncomfortable. Great, at least they feel equally as awkward about the entire situation.

 

“Right,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes at Derek’s silence. “Good point.”

 

Derek tosses a large pack of toilet paper in the basket along with some toothpaste as they pass around the health aisle. A few feet away the condoms practically stare them down, daring them to take a look.  Stiles doesn’t even bother stopping, way too embarrassed. He likes to think that he’d be mature enough to buy condoms without freaking out, but apparently not; especially with Derek freaking Hale standing next to him.

 

“I’m gonna start checking out and you can do… whatever,” Stiles says. "Since it is for one of your betas.”

 

“How am I supposed to know what size to get?” Derek mumbles. “Boyd should be doing this.”

 

“At the least, Erica,” Stiles agrees, patting Derek’s shoulder awkwardly. “So, I’m gonna go. Don’t have an aneurysm. And remember, this is for your pack. Either get condoms now or deal with werepups later. Your choice.”

 

With that, Stiles leaves behind a scowling Derek for the safety of the checkout lanes.

 

He rushes over to a lane where a lady is just pulling out her credit card and starts loading their haul onto the conveyor belt, the checkout girl giving him a polite smile.

 

He still has half a cart to unload when, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a guy queueing up behind him.

 

“This might take a while,” Stiles says not unkindly. He knows he hates to be stuck behind slow shoppers, so he’s only warning the guy. Since Derek still isn't back, he even goes as far to push, “I brought my coupons this time.”

 

“Of course,” He hears. Stiles freezes at the deep timbre of the voice and turns. “You would be the one to print out coupons.”

 

Standing behind him is Chris Argent. Stiles can’t tell if he looks annoyed or bored. It’s probably both. That’s usually the case when people deal with him.

 

“Mr. Argent,” Stiles smiles, his spine stiffening. The guy is so intimidating. It doesn’t help that he’s sort of hot, in a weird, scary kind of way. He feels bad for objectifying Allison’s dad, but the guy is good looking. God, does he have a thing for older men? Or maybe dangerous men? Both? He snaps out of his train of thought and realizes that Chris is still talking. “What?”

 

“I said,” Chris says, a tad annoyed at having to repeat himself. “Who are you buying all that food for? Surely you and your dad can eat all that food.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles shakes his head. “This stuff is way too unhealthy for my dad to eat. It’s for… it’s just for friends. Y’know, when friends come over, they might want to snack or whatever.”

 

“That’s a lot of snacks,” Chris comments, his eyes scanning to the register display where the total is slowly climbing to an unreasonably high number. Maybe he should have just got the off brand food. Now he feels kinda bad for making Derek cover the costs. “Seems like a lot of money.”

 

“Not really,” Stiles mumbles. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

 

“Right,” Chris smiles, his eyes seem unnaturally bright under the supermarket lights. “I suppose you have to buy that much food when all your friends eat like wolves.”

 

Stiles pauses, unsure of where Chris is trying to take the conversation. What is he playing at? Trying to make Stiles uncomfortable or just prying for information? It makes him a bit angry but he tries not to show it.

 

His eyes flash to the girl at the register but she seems completely unaware, or at least not interested in their conversation; diligently scanning the items and bagging them like a pro.

 

“Yeah,” He says as nonchalantly as he can. “Y’know how it is. Growing teens and all that.”

 

They stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

 

Chris looks ready to say something else, a thin smirk appearing on his face, but he’s interrupted by Derek; tossing a huge box of condoms on the conveyer belt (Exactly how much sex does he think Erica and Boyd are having?), seemingly unaware of Chris Argent’s eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. What kind of fucking werewolf is he? So unaware of his surroundings… he thought Scott was bad. The checkout girl scans the box, grinning lewdly when she spots Derek.

 

Stiles would be laughing his ass off if the situation weren’t so horrendously awkward.

 

"Wow," Chris says. Stiles thinks it's the first time he's ever seen Chris Argent look surprised.

 

“Those aren’t for us,” Stiles blurts, hoping his cheeks aren’t too red. “We don’t use condoms.”

 

If possible, Chris looks even more shocked. Stiles didn’t know eyebrows could even go that high. It’s then that he realizes how bad that actually sounds and he wants to smack himself. Derek turns around, wondering who he’s talking to when he finally realizes Chris Argent is right fucking there. Yeah, about time.

 

“That sounded bad,” Stiles amends. “That is definitely not what I meant.”

 

“I don’t really want to know what you meant,” Chris says, looking uncomfortable. Stiles would feel amazingly smug if the awkwardness wasn’t at his expense.

 

He sends Derek a pleading look, practically begging him to say something to clear the situation up but he looks just as panicked as he feels.

 

“Um,” The cashier starts, breaking the silence between the three of them. “Your total is three-forty-five, fifty-seven.

 

Great, now he feels awkward and guilty.

 

Almost four hundred dollars in groceries? Besides them, Chris watches them like a hawk, his eyes gleaming with interest.

 

“I didn’t realize it would be so much.” Stiles whispers, keeping an eye on Chris. “I can pay you back?”

 

“It’s fine,” Derek quickly slides his card and pays; awkwardly grabbing as many bags as he can, which is a lot, thanks to his strength. Is he even trying to pretend to be human anymore? Chris looks stone faced while the checkout girl looks impressed. “Let’s just go.”

 

Stiles grabs the remaining bags and follows suit, smiling when the checkout girl and him make eye contact.

 

“Have a good evening,” Checkout girl says as she begins scanning Chris’ items.

 

“You, too,” Stiles replies.

 

He doesn’t need werewolf hearing to hear the checkout girl mention what a cute couple him and Derek make. He rushes out of the store, cheeks heating up horribly. He’s too far away now to hear what Chris says in reply and honestly he doesn't want to know. Why do him and Derek keep getting into these situations?

 

After a silent five minutes, the Camero is packed full of groceries and they head off.

 

Stiles wonders if he’s the only one who wishes the ground could swallow him up.

 

He chances a look at the alpha and by the red tint of Derek’s ears and the scowl on his face, Stiles guesses he’s not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about ¾ of this story in about one day and I was like, “yeah, this is so good, I'm gonna be done with this whole chapter by tomorrow!”.... then I got to the end and everything changed (like when the fire nation attacked). I seriously could not figure out how to end this one and ended up changing it about five times till I got something I didn’t hate. Ah, such is the life of a writer. Anyway, that's my excuse for the long wait. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! The monster of the week is a cambion! Yay! A cambion is the half-human offspring of the union between a human male and a succubus, or of an incubus and a human female.

“This isn’t going to work,” Stiles says as him and Derek slip towards the bar. “There are hundreds of people here.”

 

If he were claustrophobic, he’d be freaking out right now. Stiles has never seen so many people packed into such a small space; it doesn’t help that almost everyone is dancing, slithering and sweating on top of each other.

 

Don’t even get him started on the music.

 

He feels like an old man even thinking it, but it makes his head hurt. It’s an annoying, synth heavy, techno beat that makes talking to anyone almost impossible.

 

“He can’t be that hard to find,” Derek says, leaning in to his ear. “Deaton said I'll be able to identify him by smell.”

 

“That isn’t vague at all,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “So, what? You sniff out the cambion and rip his head off here?”

 

“I don’t want to kill him,” Derek says. “I just want him out of Beacon Hills. This is wolf territory”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles hums, he’s heard the plan already. “Why don't you buy us some drinks? That way we can blend in better.”

 

“No,” Derek says, eyes scanning the crowd.

 

“What?” The guy next to them is downing a pina colada and it looks deliciously fruity. Plus, if he can kill monsters then surely he can have some alcohol. “Why not?”

 

“I’m not buying you a drink, Stiles,” Derek says. “I don’t think giving the sheriff's underage son liquor is going to help my already bad reputation.”

 

“I get what you’re saying,” Stiles starts. “But this isn’t going to work. You’re not committed to the role.”

 

“Role?” Derek asks, slightly annoyed. “What role?”

 

“This is like an undercover job,” Stiles states matter-a-factly. “And we’re sticking out like sore thumbs, just standing here gawking at everyone.”

 

“Go dance,” Derek says. His tone isn’t lascivious or anything but Stiles still blushes at the suggestion. “That way you can ‘blend in’.”

 

He splutters, thinking of something snarky to say when the bartender slams a drink between them. It’s bright red and is topped with a tiny strawberry.

 

“It’s for you,” The bartender winks at Stiles. “It’s from the guy over there, says he's your friend.”

 

They both turn to find Danny waving a bit goofily. His eyes look slightly glassy under the strobing lights but Stiles waves back. This is perfect.

 

“Well, you got your drink,” Derek scoffs, strangely tense. “I’m going to go look for our guy.”

 

“What?” Stiles blurts, grabbing Derek’s arm as he begins to turn away. “Danny probably knows a lot of people here!”

 

“And?” Derek says like a petulant child.

 

“And,” Stiles says. “We can ask him if he’s seen any new guys around, y’know? Like the fucking monster we’re looking for.”

 

“I’m fine,” Derek says, yanking his arm from Stiles’ grip. Geez, why is he acting like a dick? “I’ll go search around and you can go chat up your friend.”

 

With that, Derek takes off towards the center of the dance floor, quickly disappearing into the throng of people.

 

Stiles isn’t exactly sure what just happened but they’re on a mission, so he grabs his drink and heads over to the direction Danny is in. He doesn’t have time for Derek’s moodswings.

 

“Hey,” Stiles says in greeting. “Thanks for the drink.”

 

“No problem,” Danny says, leaning in for a hug. He sways a little as they part and Stiles wonders how long Danny’s been partying. “I’m surprised to see you here, especially with Derek Hale. I didn’t take you guys for the clubbing type.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, taking a small sip of the cocktail. It’s pretty awful but Stiles tries to mask his disgust. “But, y’know how it is. Sometimes you just need to get out and do something different.”

 

Danny nods slightly, eyes roaming Stiles’ face. He’s feeling a bit scrutinized so he takes another sip of his drink to try and hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

“So,” Danny starts, leaning against the bar. “How long have you two been banging?”

 

Stiles actually chokes on his drink, spit dribbling down his chin. He starts coughing, the burn of alcohol combined with the liquid going down the wrong way are making it hard to breath. What the hell kind of question is that?

 

“What?” Stiles coughs. “Derek and I… we’re just friends!”

 

“I get it,” Danny smirks. “He’s the older, bad boy and you’re the sheriff's son. Gotta keep it a secret.”

 

Stiles doesn’t even know what to say. Where did he even get the idea that him and Derek were together?

 

“Seriously, though,” Danny leans in, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear. Stiles can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. “I always wondered what he was like in bed. Is he more dominant or is the leather jacket just a front?”

 

Stiles isn’t sure if people can die of embarrassment, but right now he feels like he might.

 

“Danny,” Stiles hopes his red cheeks are less visible in the dim club lighting. “I think you’re drunk.”

 

“Only a little,” Danny admits. “C’mon, you can tell me. Does he hold you down or is it the other way around?”

 

Stiles pictures the situation and then quickly stops, embarrassed of how fast the blood is rushing to his nether regions. He should not be having this conversation. He needs to leave. To get very far from here and this entire conversation. He wonders, belatedly, if Derek can hear their conversation from across the room. God, how embarrassing is that? Stiles really hopes that the music's too loud for Derek’s werewolf hearing to work.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Stiles says, hoping Danny will forget what they were talking about while he’s away. “I’ll be right back!”

 

“You better!” There’s already a guy sliding up to Danny, filling the space Stiles was occupying. “I want answers!”

 

Stiles makes a beeline for the restrooms and is pleased that he’s the only one there. He’s even more pleased to find that the bathrooms are spacious and clean; the light scent of a floral disinfectant wafting through the room.

 

He turns on the tap water and lets the cool water run over his fingertips before splashing some onto his face, trying to pretend he isn’t embarrassed as hell. He really hopes Derek wasn’t able to hear Danny talking to him. He’d probably be laugh at the idea of them together.

 

Where is a black hole when you need one?

 

He wishes that he would have just stayed home. He could be watching Netflix right now; tucked up in his bed snacking on popcorn, but instead he’s being interrogated about his non-existent love life while hunting an incubus’ offspring.

 

Speaking of, he really doubts Derek will even be able to find the guy they’re looking for with so many people here.

 

Stiles leans over the sink and sighs.

 

He just hopes Scott and Isaac will have better luck at the other club.

 

He turns to leave, hoping that Danny’s drunken mind has forgotten their conversation when he realizes some rando is standing behind him.

 

“Holy shit,” Stiles jumps, pretending that his heart isn’t pounding viciously. He didn’t even hear anyone come in. "You scared me.”

 

“My bad,” Random guy says. “I was in the stall but I guess you didn’t see me.”

 

“Right,” Stiles says. Except he checked and there was definitely no one in here when first came in. “I guess I’m more stressed than I thought.”

 

‘Random Creep’ quickly turns into ‘Sketchy Creep’ and Stiles’ brain starts to twirl with the idea that maybe their cambion decided to find him.

 

“Hmm,” Creepy guy says. “That can’t be healthy. Maybe I can help you relieve some of that stress?”

 

Whoa, what? Was that an invitation for a dirty bathroom sex?

 

The only clue they’d gathered about the cambion was that he liked to frequent clubs and terrorize unfortunate people looking for a hookup. It isn’t much, honestly, but he did just proposition Stiles within a minute of meeting.

 

Then again, they are at _Jungle._

 

“Um, I’m flattered,” Stiles lies, inching towards the door. He doesn’t miss the fact that this creep seems to be moving closer and closer to him. “But… I have a boyfriend. Plus, I don’t even know your name, so, y’know, that’s awkward.”

 

“I’m Mark,” He shrugs. Mark is handsome as hell. Pretty blue eyes, amazingly coiffed blond hair, lean muscles that pop beneath his tight shirt, _(where was he going with this?)_ but something seems terribly off about him. “You look nervous.”

 

“No, no,” Stiles waves the accusation off. He looks over Mark’s shoulder and quickly thinks about making a run for the door. Deaton didn’t tell them much about cambions. Are they as strong and fast as wolves? Do they have any weaknesses? He really should’ve researched this shit. “It’s just, I should really get back. My friends are probably waiting.”

 

“Your friends can wait, can’t they?” Mark asks, backing Stiles into the wall. His eyes flash completely black for a second and Stiles breaks out into a cold sweat. He wonders if Mark can hear his heartbeat like Derek can. “I came in here just to talk to you.”

 

“I thought you were already in the stall?” Stiles asks. “Unless you’re lying to me.”

 

Mark’s grin drops temporarily. He looks over Stiles’ face questionably before the smile comes back, much more menacing than before.

 

“So you know?” Mark asks, leaning in much too close. His breath feels cool against Stiles’ skin. “What I am?”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to deny it, but doesn’t have time to speak before Mark continues.

 

“I figured as much,” He runs his hands through Stiles’ hair, the touch causing the goosebumps to form on his neck. “I thought you were the wolf at first, but now that I’ve got a better scent I know you’re just human.”

 

“A human with werewolf friends,” Stiles says. “Werewolves who get very upset when their human friends are hurt.”

 

“Oh, but you smell so good,” Mark sing-songs. He’s so close now that their noses touch. “You might be worth fighting some alpha runt over.”

 

“Look,” Stiles starts nervously. He has to be bluffing, saying whatever he can to scare Stiles. That’s his game. “You haven’t hurt anyone yet. We were just going to ask you to leave, that’s it.”

 

“And if I don’t want to leave?” Mark says.

 

If he doesn’t want to leave? Fuck, if he doesn’t want to leave then Stiles is royally screwed. Should he run or try to fight? Would he even have a chance? Stiles feels frozen.

 

Mark smirks victoriously at his silence, his fingers creeping across Stiles’ waist.

 

It’s then that the bathroom door slams open.

 

Mark’s hands are off him in the blink of an eye, the entire room turning into a flurry of activity. Stiles exhales shakily, trying to get over the pounding in his chest.

 

“Oh, shit!” Stiles hears. He’s trying to get his breathing back to normal but it’s proving rather difficult. “Stiles, are you okay?”

 

He follows the voice and realizes Danny is there, looking over him nervously. Stiles quickly thanks every deity he can think of, glad that he’s not going to end up as cambion chow.

 

Stiles nods shakily, noticing that Derek has Mark pinned against the wall.

 

They warily watch Derek and Mark’s heated exchange. He can’t hear what he assumes are whispered threats, but he does notice Derek’s face growing hairier by the second. He also notices the cluster of people gathering at the bathroom door.

 

Thankfully Danny tries to break up the group of bystanders while he goes to end the confrontation.

 

“Derek,” Stiles interrupts. “Let him go.”

 

“Yeah, dog,” Mark wheezes. It’s then that Stiles realizes that Derek’s got him by the throat. His grip grows even deadlier when his claws ‘ _snick’_ out. “You’re making a scene.”

 

“People are looking,” Stiles warns. “Just let him go.”

 

“I’ll murder you if you ever come back here,” Derek looks ready to burst with anger but he eventually releases his grip. "That's a promise."

 

Mark pushes him away, straightening out his shirt before eventully spitting at Derek’s feet.

Stiles watches nervously as Mark stalks out, pushing his way past Danny and the crowd of people at the door.

 

A wave of relief washes over him until looks over and catches Derek’s eyes glowing crimson red.

 

He pulls Derek aside, turning his face away from the small cluster of people still trying to see what’s happening. He really hopes nobody noticed Derek’s change.

 

“Derek, you need to calm down,” Stiles hisses. “Why are you shifting?”

 

“Your heartbeat was so loud.” Derek growls, his fangs making it harder to speak. “I- are you hurt?”

 

“I’m fine,” Stiles assures him. “Let’s leave before someone snaps a picture of you.”

 

Derek doesn’t say anything else, walking out of the restroom with his head firmly tilted down.

 

Stiles goes to leave too, but pauses when he notices Danny waiting for him.

 

“Fucking hell,” Danny breaths as soon as Derek is out of what he thinks is earshot. “That was intense.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Stiles says. “I knew I should’ve stayed home.”

 

“Are you really okay?” Danny asks, looking a lot more sober. His hands are a bit shaky but that’s about the extent of the damage. “What was his problem?”

 

“I’m okay,” Stiles says. “Just some asshole who thought _‘I have a boyfriend’_ meant _‘try harder’_.”

 

“That’s good,” Danny nods before elbowing him in the side, a small smile on his lips. “So you two are really together?”

 

Of course that’s what Danny would focus on; his and Derek’s ‘relationship’. Still, he guesses it’s better than Danny asking questions about the supernatural pissing contest that just happened.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Stiles ends up saying, letting Danny think what he wants. “Especially about that little fight.”

 

“I won’t,” Danny smiles. “I’m a great secret keeper.”

 

Stiles is about to joke on how he doubts that but is saved when his phone dings.

 

“It’s from Derek,” Stiles says apologetically. “I should probably go.”

 

“Yeah, no worries,” Danny chuckles, wagging his eyebrows. Either he’s still a little buzzed or he’s trying to lighten the mood, either way Stiles is glad that he ran into Danny tonight. “He probably wants to take his aggression out in a more _sensual_ manner.”

 

“Thanks, Danny,” Stiles says embarrassed. He definitely needs to leave. “Have fun tonight.”

 

“You, too,” Danny says. “Have lots of vigorous, sexy fun.”

 

Stiles can feel his face flood with warmth as he leaves.

 

  
He regrets telling Danny anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter in the upcoming week!  
> All mistakes are my own! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you might like to see when the eventual "Sterek" happens.  
> Something sweet or something more smutty?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter became a sort of pre-requisite to the finale instead of a “Stiles/Derek getting embarrassed thing”. Sorry about that? Hope it's not terrible!

Stiles watches half impressed and half disgusted as Allison slices the last goblin in half. It dies with a stomach curdling wail as it separates at the waist.

 

Good riddance.

 

The Bestiary said that goblins were trouble makers, but it greatly downplayed what destructive assholes they really were. After a minute or so, the goblin’s body withers into smoke and ash, leaving little trace that it even existed.

 

He counted about twenty of the little terrors when they first arrived, tearing apart everything in their path but now all that’s left is pools of inky blood seeping into the ground. He isn’t sure why their blood didn’t evaporate with the rest of their body but he doesn't care much. Stiles is just glad that they don’t have to do any clean up.

 

It’s the little things that count.

 

“Another point for Princess Badass,” Stiles whoops, shaking imaginary pompoms. “I’d feel guilty about doing nothing but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

 

“It’s a good form of stress relief,” Allison says, wiping her katana on a piece of cloth. The blade glistens once the goblin blood is cleaned off of it. He wants to ask where she even got a sword in Beacon Hills but he’s sure he’d get an answer along the lines of _‘It’s a hunter thing’_. “I bet my dad would’ve had a field day with them.”

 

“Right,” Stiles says, blushing when he remembers the last encounter he had with Papa Argent. It’s been awhile but he’s still embarrassed whenever he goes to Allison’s and has to interact to the older man. “Can I swing it?”

 

“No way,” Allison laughs. “You’d probably impale yourself. Who knows what Derek would do.”

 

“I’m not _that_ clumsy!” Stiles scoffs. “And Derek? I doubt he’d even care.”

 

“Hm?” Allison hums, eyebrows rising. “Do you really think that?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “My hand-eye coordination has been getting better.”

 

“It actually hasn’t,” Allison shakes her head. “And that isn’t what I was talking about.”

 

He’s about to ask what exactly she was talking about when they’re interrupted by Scott.

 

“There you guys are!” He blurts, seemingly popping into existence. “We took care of the goblins who tried to run off. I was going to see if you guys needed help.”

 

“We're done, too,” Allison says. “It was a lot easier than I thought it’d be, especially with so many.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “Allison even managed to take all of them on herself.”

 

“That’s my awesome girlfriend,” Scott swoons. He pulls Allison in for a quick kiss while Stiles dry retches to himself. “Now that we're done, can we go?”

 

“Yes, please,” Stiles says as they head towards the direction they parked. “Where’s Derek?”

 

“Bitching like always,” Scott answers. “He got blood and dirt all over himself and he reeks.”

 

Stiles doesn't bother asking how Scott managed to stay so clean. He’s guessing that he pulled a “Stiles” and let Derek handle all the hard work. They're best friends for a reason.

 

“Gross,” Stiles says. “He’s not riding in the Jeep.”

 

“Well, he can’t go in my mom’s car,” Scott counters. “Plus, I have to take Allison home.”

 

Stiles turns on him, ready to argue till he’s blue in the face that Scott needs to take Derek home. Last time Stiles’ interior got drenched in both Derek and Isaac’s blood thanks to a very spiteful witch.

 

It’s very expensive and stressful trying to get werewolf blood off your seats, more so when your dad is the freaking sheriff.

 

“Actually,” Allison says. “I was hoping Stiles could take me? I wanted to talk to him about something.”

 

“What?” Scott asks at the same time Stiles says, “Yes!”

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Allison shrugs at Scott's frown. “Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?”

 

“That it does,” Stiles chirps, effectively cutting off Scott’s opportunity to whine. “Let’s go!”

 

It takes less than five minutes to make it through the forest and back to the spot where they parked. Leaning up against Stiles’ Jeep is Derek, looking like he just crawled out a sewer. His shirt is grimey and his hair is caked with mud and what he assumes is goblin blood. Jesus, did he go berserker or something? He’s definitely not going in Stiles' car.

 

“Change of plans, Sour Wolf,” He says, gingerly picking a twig out of Derek’s hair. “Allison is riding with me and you're going with Scott.”

 

“I don't want to ride with Scott,” Derek says bluntly. “He’s annoying.”

 

“You're annoying, too!” Scott jumps in. “Seriously, Allison, why are you doing this to me?”

 

Stiles is also curious as to why Allison suddenly wants to ride with him but he isn't going to ask until she’s sitting in the passenger seat.

 

“Derek’s not that bad,” Allison smiles, giving Scott a placating peck. “It’s only one night.”

 

“She’s right,” Stiles adds. Derek’s face crumples when he realizes he’s really going to have to spend time with Scott. “You two need to bond, y’know? Talk out your problems like alphas instead of moping like babies.”

 

Stiles’ Jeep stays clean, Allison gets to talk to him about something, and Scott and Derek get to bond a bit. It’s a win for everyone.

 

“Whatever,” Derek says, which is essentially an agreement from him. “Can we leave now?”

 

“Ugh,” Scott murmurs, giving Allison one last hug. “Why can’t I just leave him here?”

 

“Because he's technically your alpha,” Stiles says, causing Scott to roll his eyes. "Now stop being an ass."

 

“Yeah,” Derek smirks. "Stop being a dumbass, Scott.”

 

“He didn’t say dumb!” Scott hisses. “You’re such an asshole.”

 

Great, the bickering is already starting. Stiles quickly motions for Allison to throw her stuff into back before things get louder.

 

They jump into the Jeep and get ready to leave, watching dubiously as Scott and Derek squeeze into Melissa’s car, still calling each other childish names. He has a feeling someone is going to end up being punched. Probably Scott.

 

“Try not to kill each other!” Stiles calls after them, earning a middle finger salute from Scott. “Love you, too!”

 

Stiles peels off onto the main road, quickly glancing in the review mirror to see Scott drive off in the opposite direction. He really hopes the two of them will get be civil enough to ride home, he doesn’t feel like hearing either of them bitch about it tomorrow.

 

“So,” Stiles starts. He looks over and finds Allison watching him closely. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Uh,” Allison says, chewing on her nails. “I was just wondering about Derek.”

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks, unsure of why Allison wants to talk about him. “What’s there to talk about? I know he’s jerk to you sometimes but he’s like that with everyone.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Allison says. “I was more curious about his, uh, relationship?”

 

“Allison!” Stiles gasps. “Do you like Derek?!”

 

“What?!” Allison says disbelievingly. “No! Big no! I- I want to know about you and Derek! About how long you two have been dating!”

 

“Is this a joke?” Stiles laughs, a bit maniacally. “Are we in an alternate universe where everyone asks if me that?! Derek and I are _not_ dating. At all.”

 

“Are you sure?” Allison asks hesitantly. “I’ve heard otherwise. And tonight? What was that?”

 

“What are you talking about?” This is so out of left field. She’s heard otherwise? And what the hell happened between him and Derek tonight? Maybe he’s just having a bad dream. He pinches himself but sadly nothing happens. “Nothing even happened tonight!”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Allison snorts. It should not be flattering but she makes it work. “Did you see how mopey he got when he didn't get to ride home with you?”

 

“Derek always looks mopey,” Stiles says. “Plus, Scott was just as upset. They hate each other.”

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Allison says, which, rude. “Scott was upset because he didn’t get to leave with his significant other. And I bet Derek was upset for the same reason.”

 

Ridiculous. This entire conversation is just ridiculous!

 

“Did you bump your head when I wasn’t looking?” Stiles jokes. “Because nothing you’re saying is making sense to me.”

 

“Oh, just wait,” Allison says. “I wasn't kidding! I have proof from multiple people that you and Derek are a thing.”

 

“Proof?” He’s getting worked up now but he tries not to show it. His heart is fluttering thanks to this stupid conversation but he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “From who?”

 

He had hoped his crush on Derek wasn’t obvious, but apparently it was. Who can blame him, though? The guy is a freaking wet dream! It’d be weird if Stiles didn’t have a crush on him, honestly, with all the time they spend together, but it’s _just_ a crush.

 

Like his fantasies about Lydia and Danny, his thoughts about Derek and him will never come true and he’ll move on like he has before. He doesn't want to talk about something that’s never going to happen.

 

“From everyone?” Allison says. “Lydia said that Jordan told her that you two were making out in the woods? Not even a month later Danny told me he saw you guys at Jungle. He told me that Derek almost murdered some guy who was hitting on you.”

 

“That’s all a coincidence!” Stiles blurts. It seems a little weird when presented like that but it’s the truth. None of that stuff means they're dating. “I swear!”

 

“My dad said he saw you two buying condoms! ” Allison says. “Are you saying that’s a coincidence, too?”

 

“That was a _huge_ misunderstanding,” Stiles says, thinking about driving off the road. And here he thought Chris would do what he did and pretend that day never happened. “What is even going on right now?”

 

“You don’t have to keep it a secret from us, y’know?” Allison says. “Unless... Derek isn't forcing you or anything, is he?”

 

He didn’t think things could get any more awkward, yet here they are.

 

“Jesus, no!” Stiles blurts, stopping her insane train of thought. She's worse than his dad. “He isn’t- nothing is happening between us. Seriously, Derek doesn’t feel that way about me, okay?”

 

“But you do,” Allison says, much softer. “Right? Feel _that_ way about Derek?”

 

“Look,” Stiles smiles wryly. “It’s just a dumb crush. Please don’t make it into a big deal.”

 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Allison huffs. He looks over and finds her frowning. “Derek does like you.”

 

“Right,” Stiles says. “You definitely must’ve hit your head.”

 

“You guys are almost always together. Whenever we have a pack meeting he’s right next to you. Whenever we go on hunts, he always pairs up with you! You even spend all your free time together. You two are practically a couple except you’re both too scared to admit it.”

 

She takes a deep breath while Stiles attempts to absorb this information. Yeah, him and Derek hang out a lot, but it’s not romantic. They're just friends, in an odd sort of way.

 

“Seriously,” Allison continues. “You don’t realize it because you don’t see how he looks at you, but Derek definitely has feelings for you.”

 

“Even if he did,” Stiles says shakily. “What would I do about?”

 

“Be honest?” Allison chances. “Tell him how you really feel.”

 

“Seriously?” Stiles asks. “And end up embarrassing myself when he shuts me out?”

 

“He won’t,” Allison says. “He’d be an idiot if he did that.”

 

“You don’t sound very sure,” Stiles breaths. “I regret agreeing to take you home.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Allison retorts. “C’mon, Stiles. You should just tell him.”

 

He’s fantasized about dating Derek and it always seems nice but Stiles prides himself on being practical and he feels like he’d ruin their friendship by trying to take it farther than it should go.

 

“No way,” Stiles sighs. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

 

“What if things didn’t get weird?” Allison pokes him in the side, trying to lighten the mood. “What if things turned out great and got sexy?”

 

“Can you just drop it?” Stiles says a bit meaner than he intended to. “It’s not happening.”

 

He glances over when he doesn’t get a reply and finds Allison staring out of the window, her entire body shifted away from him.

 

Great, now he feels like an asshole. Whatever. At least they don’t have to talk about Derek anymore.

 

They continue down the road, some band he’s never heard of quietly playing into the silence.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the subdivision that Allison stays in. He pulls into the driveway and parks it, feeling a little bad but mostly tired.

 

“I know you’re mad,” Allison says as she hops out, giving him a critical glance. “But you’ll thank me later.”

 

She sticks out her hand and Stiles’ stomach plummets when she hands him his phone.

 

“Allison!” Stiles shouts, voice going terrible high. “What did you do?”

 

“I texted Derek.” She says seriously. “I won’t let you regret saying nothing. You're my friend.”

 

“Friends do not steal each others phones!” Stiles is officially freaking out. He unlocks his phone with shaky fingers and finds that Allison really texted Derek. How did she even get his phone out of his pocket? How does she even know his passcode?! “Oh, my God!”

 

“He already responded so there's no getting out of this,” Allison grabs her bag out the back and slams the door shut. “I’m doing you a favor. You don’t want me to bring Lydia into this, do you?”

 

“You’re evil!” Stiles leans over and shouts at her retreating form. “Expect me to become the perpetual third wheel when he rejects me!!”

 

She waves one final time before going inside, leaving Stiles on his own.

 

He goes into his messages and reads over the new texts anxiously.

  


_Me: Can you come over? Need to talk_

 

_Derek: Yeah. Be over later_

 

_Me: Sounds good_

  


Stiles looks at the time and realizes he has an hour or so before Derek will be climbing through his window. What is he supposed to say? He wishes there was a cliff he could drive off of right now or maybe a horde of vampires that could kidnap him. Both options sound preferable to talking to Derek right now.

 

And why the fuck did Derek agree so willingly? Yeah, it’s the weekend but who comes over this late?!

 

This is all so stupid... but Allison might be right. Why would Derek come over to his house at two in the morning unless he liked him. At least a little.

 

He reverses out of the Argent’s driveway and starts his trek back home, taking a deep breath to try and quell the knots forming in his stomach.

  


He’s either going to be very happy or very upset come tomorrow morning.

 

He’s really hoping for the former.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! I truly apologize, I just had a bunch of real life BS going on. Anyway, this is it, the finale! I hope it's up to par for you lovely folk.

Stiles can’t stop looking at the clock.

 

It’s been almost an hour since Derek last texted him. An hour. Sixty whole minutes.

 

He totally should’ve been here by now.

 

He’s had enough time to shower and change the sheets, which he’s thankful for since they were starting to smell a bit funky, but now he has nothing else to do and he’s getting _nervous_.

 

What if Derek was kidnapped on his way here? He could be strung up by the ceiling, being poked at with a cattle prod by evil hunters. Even worse, what if he forgot they were supposed to meet?

 

Maybe this is a sign that he should keep his crush to himself.

 

Just thinking about confessing makes his heart flutter.

 

What if Allison was monumentally wrong and Derek isn’t that into him? He could ruin everything tonight.

 

It’s kind of weird but over the last few months Derek has become his best friend. With Scott up Allison’s ass all the time, Derek easily managed to slip into his role as BFF and Stiles can’t say he minds.

 

He isn’t sure what he’d do if Derek stopped coming around.

 

Maybe he should just keep things platonic. Better safe than sorry or whatever, right?

 

He shifts around his bed and grabs his phone off the nightstand, opening up his messages. He’s just going to tell Derek that he’s tried and they should talk later. That should give him enough time to come up with a decent excuse for Allison’s texts.

 

He only gets as far as unlocking his phone when the window pane slams open.

 

He isn’t sure if it’s pure fear or muscle memory but he chucks his phone with surprising accuracy. It shoots forward and ends up smacking Derek right in the eye.

 

“What the fuck?” Derek shouts, tumbling face first into his room. “Stiles?!”

 

“Shit!” Stiles rushes over, quickly grabbing his phone to make sure it isn’t cracked. By the grace of God the phone is still intact after coming in contact with Derek’s skull. “You asshole, why did you barge in like that? I almost pissed myself.”

 

“You invited me,” Derek says petulantly. “And I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t even knock,” Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes as Derek looks over himself in the mirror. Yeah, the spot his phone connected with is a little red, but it’s not like it won’t be gone in five minutes. “You slammed in here like you were ready to kill me.”

 

“So you throw your phone?” Derek asks. He flops onto Stiles’ bed like it’s his own, stripping off jacket and kicking off his shoes like he’s right at home.

 

Stiles wonders if this is the first time he’s done this or if this is just the first time Stiles has noticed.

 

“I was scared,” Stiles answers absentmindedly. He sort of lords over Derek, unsure of what to do with himself. “I expected you, like, an hour ago. What took so long?”

 

“Erica was just telling me some stuff,” Derek huffs. He rakes a hand through his hair and Stiles wants to die. It looked boyishly tousled before, but now it looks downright sinful. “What did you want to talk about, anyway?”

 

“Me?” Stiles asks, panicking slightly. What is he supposed to say? Does he just admit that he has a crush? He couldn't. He’d be mortified if Derek laughed at him. “I… you took so long I can’t remember.”

 

“Okay,” Derek hums, glancing over Stiles from head to toe. He hates how self conscious he feels in his ragged sweatpants and shirt. Any other day and he’d be bitching at Derek to get his muddy shoes off the floor but right now he’s so nervous he could float out of his skin. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I…” Stiles swears he can hear Allison shouting at him, telling him to man up and tell Derek how he feels. He takes a deep breath and thinks, fuck it. He doesn’t want to have to keep his relationship with Derek stagnant. Yeah, they’re good friends but it there’s a chance they can be more then Stiles wants to take that chance. “I remembered what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“You don’t sound excited,” Derek notes. He squints at Stiles, “What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Stiles says hotly. Geez, he’s trying to confess his love here and he gets accused of doing something bad.

 

“That’s what you’d say if you did do something,” Derek says. He’s right, obviously, but that’s not the point.

 

“Derek,” Stiles groans. He sits down next to Derek on the bed, trying to rub the sudden tiredness out of his eyes. “I know this is going to sound weird, but...”

 

Shit. This is much more nerve-racking than he thought it’d be.

 

He presses his hands in to his eye sockets to keep his hands from shaking. He’s fought windigos and vampires but for some fucking reason this is so much more terrifying.

 

“But?” Derek mimics.

 

“I like you,” Stiles blurts, still hiding behind his hands. “Like, _like-like_ you.”

 

Derek doesn’t say anything and Stiles feels his heart drop. In an attempt to diffuse the spike of anxiety coursing through his veins, he does what he always does when he’s nervous.

 

He babbles.

 

“It’s fine that you don’t feel the same way,” Stiles sighs.  “I just wanted you to know.”

 

“Stiles- ,” Derek starts. Stiles doesn't let him finish, though.

 

He just wants to say his piece and be done with it. Right now he just wants to make his feelings completely clear, so at least he’ll be able to say that he didn’t miss an opportunity with Derek. He figures that he can deal with the rejection later.

 

“If you want, we can just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?” Stiles tells him and he means it. He’s so worried of what Derek might say that he doesn’t dare look at him, instead staring resolutely down at the floor. “I really, _really_ don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

No matter what happens tonight, at least he can say that he let Derek know how he felt.

 

He rubs at his eyes again, willing himself to take deep breaths.

  
  


“Ruin it.”

 

Stiles freezes, slowly turning to peek at Derek through his fingers.

 

“What?”

 

Derek grabs Stiles’ hands, delicately pulling them away from his face.

 

“Let’s ruin our friendship,” Derek says. “Well, not ruin it, but make it better.”

 

Stiles can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. He has to be dreaming.

 

“What?”

 

“I like you.” Derek smiles.

 

Yep. Derek said he liked him back _and_ he smiled. He’s definitely dreaming.

 

“Wow,” Stiles says. “I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

 

“You’re not dreaming,” Derek smirks, the epitome of cheeky. “I can kiss you to prove it, if that’s okay with you.”

 

Is that okay with him? Is the sun fucking hot? Is Derek moving into his space?

 

“Yeah,” Stiles murmurs. “That’s okay with me.”

 

Derek leans over and Stiles wastes no time closing the space between them.

 

It’s nothing steamy. Just a quick press of lips, a fraction of a second where his heart stops and his mind is completely blank. He just kissed Derek freaking Hale. Actually, Derek Hale kissed him and it was nice.

 

His lips were so soft.

 

Derek pulls back a bit, his eyes roaming over Stiles’ face.

 

“Okay,” Stiles breaths. Derek is still leaning over him, smelling delightful and it’s making it a bit difficult to focus. “You like me?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek says, uncharacteristically shy. “I do.”

 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. At that a confused look crosses Derek’s face. “It’s just that this is really out of left field for me.”

 

“Is it really?” Derek asks, leaning back.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Derek starts, staring Stiles right in the eyes. “I spend the night all the time, we grocery shop together, we’ve saved each others lives more than I can count…”

 

“I don't- ,”  What is Derek trying to say? “We’re friends. That’s what friends do.”

 

“Really?” Derek smirks. “You’re telling me you spoon with Scott?”

 

For another rare moment in his life, Stiles is rendered speechless, because it sounds like Derek is saying he’s been an idiot over the last few months and has been missing Derek’s attempts at flirting.

 

He wants to punch himself in the face. And then he wants to punch Derek for being so horrible at flirting.

 

They’re both idiots.

 

“Yes, actually,” Stiles admits. “Believe it or not, we were each other’s first kiss.”

 

“Gross,” Derek’s face scrunches up in disgust. “I hope that’s all you two did.”

 

“Well,” Stiles starts, chuckling slightly. “One time we did -”

 

Stiles doesn’t get a chance to finish his story before Derek is pulling him in by the nape of his neck for another kiss. This time there’s tongue and a little bit of biting and it isn’t until he pulls back for air that he realizes that he’s straddling Derek.

 

He shifts a bit when he feels Derek’s hard length brush against his own. Shit. Who knew dry humping could be so great?

 

Derek’s hands trail up his thighs, his grip just this side of pleasureable.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes. He leans back to stare at the ceiling, wondering how exactly things got so heavy so fast. “Fuck.”

 

“Is that a bad fuck?” Derek asks, leaning up on his arms. “Or a good fuck?”

 

“A good fuck?” Stiles says, causing Derek’s eyes to flicker red. His lips are slightly pink and it’s really distracting, coupled with all his blood rushing to his dick.

 

Derek smiles up at him and he smiles back at him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and going in for another intimate kiss. Stiles’ heart is pounding in his chest but it doesn’t keep him from sporadically grinding against Derek’s firm body.

 

He feels Derek’s arm slide around his waist, and before he knows it he’s being flipped over like he weighs nothing. Stiles feels like he should protest at being slightly emasculated or whatever but he’s so turned on that he doesn’t care. He gasps when his back connects with the with the mattress and Derek wastes no time tucking his face into Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply.

 

“Whoa,” Stiles tightens his thighs around Derek’s torso, feeling slightly pleased when Derek growls against his throat. “That was hot.”

 

“Mmm,” Derek hums.

 

Derek is preoccupied pressing kisses along his neck, occasionally sucking and biting, making Stiles writhe in pleasure. He takes this time to run his hands along Derek’s back, feeling the muscles shift beneath his thin tee.

 

He’s busy enjoying himself when he feels Derek’s hand trail down his sweats, ghosting over his erection.

 

“I wanna fuck you,” Derek whispers into his ear, biting at his neck again. It’s the lewdest thing anyone’s ever said to him and it’s going to stay in his spank bank forever. ”Please.”

 

“Fuck,” Stiles breaths. It’s kinda hard to speak with Derek nipping at his throat. A particularly hard bite has him gasping again. “I don’t have any condoms.”

 

“I do,” Derek says.

 

“Seriously?” Stiles asks, a bit affronted. His tone makes Derek pull back, he looks like he wants to smile but is trying hard not to. “Don’t you think that’s a little presumptuous?”

 

“No?” Derek tries, full out smirking now. “I think it’s optimistic.”

 

“Sure you do,” Stiles says. Then, after a beat and a little nervously, “I’m a virgin.”

 

Derek’s eyes flash red again and he quickly ducks to the side, hiding his face in Stiles neck.

 

“Do you have a thing for virgins or something?” He asks uncomfortably.

 

“No,” Derek sighs. “Just a thing for you.”

 

“Oh, God,” Stiles laughs. “That’s so corny.”

 

“I know,” Derek grins, eyes back to normal and the mood significantly lighter. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a foil packet. “Here.”

 

Stiles takes the condom, gently turning it in his fingers.

 

This is happening.

 

Stiles is finally going to lose his virginity.

 

He’s turned on, no doubt, but he does feel nervous. Very nervous. He wishes he would’ve know _this_ was going to happen ahead of time so he could have prepared better. What is proper sex etiquette? Should he have shaved or something?

 

He bites his bottom lip, unsure of what to say when Derek grabs the condom out of his hand.

 

 

"We don't have to have sex," Derek says. "If you're not up to it."

 

Now he feels embarrassed.

 

“I know that,” He scoffs. “I’m a big boy.”

 

"I'm just saying," Derek shrugs. “I am a little tired.”

 

Stiles wants to be snarky and say that the boner pressed against his own begs to differ, but he decides to keep quiet. He glances up at Derek’s stupidly understanding face and is debating whether to hate him or like him even more.

 

This is his out.

 

If he isn’t sure about losing his virginity tonight then this is Derek telling him it’s okay.

 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. He feels slightly guilty now. It’s not that he isn’t excited, because he is. It’s just that he doesn’t feel like he’s confident enough to share himself with someone else so completely. Maybe he’s just overthinking things. “We can try?”

 

“I don’t want us to rush things,” Derek tells him, looking painfully earnest. “Seriously, I can wait.”

 

“Ugh,” Stiles moans, covering his face to hide how embarrassed he feels. Derek presses a kiss against his forehead and crawls from ontop of him. “I thought I’d be ready.”

 

“Stiles, it’s fine,” Derek says. “Honestly. I want this relationship to be about more than sex.”

 

“You’re such a sap,” Stiles says, trying not to blush like a maiden. It feels nice, though, knowing Derek likes him for more than just sex. “No one will ever believe it. I should start calling you Sappy Wolf instead of Sour Wolf.”

 

“I’d murder you,” Derek says, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Slowly.”

 

“Your threats don't work anymore,” Stiles says. “Not after rubbing on my dick.”

 

Derek throws him an annoyed glance but Stiles can tell he wants to smile.

 

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” Derek says.  “Water?”

 

“Yes, please,” Stiles answers, listening to Derek’s retreating footsteps.

 

He blows out some air and thinks about how insane this night turned out. He’s definitely going to have to get Allison a sweet birthday present.

 

Stiles rolls out of bed after a minute of waiting, wondering exactly what’s taking Derek so long. He’s hoping Derek’s making a sandwich he can steal when he glances out of the window and spots his dad’s patrol car in the driveway.

 

Oh, shit.

 

“Derek!” Stiles stomps down the stairs, almost slipping. “My dad’s here!”

 

Fuck! He was supposed to be working tonight!

 

He rounds the corner through the living room, ready to yell at Derek to get his shoes and get the fuck out when he freezes in his tracks.

 

“Dad!” Stiles smiles, feeling anything but happy. “You’re home!”

 

His dad is sitting on his recliner, his 9mm sitting on the coffee table.

 

Across from him is Derek, looking like actual sex on legs with his messy hair and slightly swollen lips.

 

They’re dead.

 

“You alright?” His dad asks, way too calm. “You’ve got a bunch of bruises on your neck.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles murmurs. He just barely refrains from covering the warzone of hickies Derek probably gave him. He doesn’t even want to know what the rest of him looks like. “Umm.”

 

He was feeling slightly guilty a second ago but he’s so, so glad that he and Derek didn’t actually have sex tonight. He’d have to flee the country if his dad walking in on them doing _that_.

 

Stiles chances a look at Derek and finds him staring off into space, probably regretting all his life choices up to this point.

 

“Right.” His dad starts, giving him a horrible sense of deja vu. “Do you want to try and explain all of this, Stiles?”

 

Stiles only takes a second to answer.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, deciding to be honest for once. “Derek and I are together.”

 

He’s going to be in so much trouble but seeing Derek smile at him makes up for it.

 

(Until his dad reaches for his pistol.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you liked it! I tried to keep the finale light and humorous like the rest of the story. Anyway, thanks for the continued support and I hope I see you around! :) All mistakes are my own.


End file.
